The losing Penalty
by Torako88
Summary: What does Blackstar have in mind when he says that this basketball game was going to be more "exciting"? Maka is too afriad to ask...
1. Chapter 1

The losing Penalty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Soul Eater.

It was Saturday, around noon in Death City, and Maka Albarn was studying in her room like a good student when Soul Eater burst through her door.

"What are you doing Maka?" Soul sighed, shaking his head. "Cool people don't study on Saturdays."

Maka turned her chair around and gave Soul a glare.

"Whatever Soul, At least I'm smart. Professor. Stein is going to have a quiz on Monday and I want to be ready for it." Maka replied, knowingly.

"That's not until day-after-tomorrow!" Soul argued. "Come on, Blackstar is gathering our group to play basketball and the teams won't be even without you."

"No way Soul." Maka glared. "Last time I played that game I was forced to spend time with my **DAD**!" She shuddered.

"But Blackstar said it was going to be an extra exciting game." Soul tried to reason. "Besides, your father is on a mission. What's the worst that can happen?"

Maka thought for a moment, and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. I need to run around for a bit anyways."

Soul gave her one of his razor sharp grins and walked out of the door so she could get changed.

'_I hope I don't regret this._' Maka thought as she changed into a regular T-shirt and shorts.

Once changed and ready, Maka and Soul both left to the basketball court on Soul motorcycle. During the ride, Maka hoped she didn't suck at this game more than last time.

As they reached the court, Maka and Soul greeted everyone.

"Hey guys." Maka greeted.

"Sup." Soul said coolly

"Hey we've been waiting for you guys!" Blackstar exclaimed. "Man you guys are slow."

Everyone was there, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and even Crona.

"Well," Kid started, "Now that we have Soul and Maka, all the teams with be perfectly even and symmetrical."He sighed happily. "Let's decide on the teamcap-"

"I'll be teamcaptian!" Blackstar shouted, interrupting kid. "Cause everyone wants to be on a team with such a big star like me!"

"Umm…yeah." Everyone sweat dropped. (Not including Patty, she was too busy laughing.)

"Anyways, I guess I'll be the other teamcaptian then." Soul grinned. '_Time to kick Blackstar's ass._' He thought.

"So, we'll divide the teams like this: On Blackstar's team we have Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty. And on Soul's team we have Maka, Crona, and I." Kid explained. "So I guess that's it then?"

"Wait, no." Blackstar said quickly. "Of course we are going to have losing penalties." He grinned.

Soul smirked. Maka groaned.

"Well what are they?" Kid asked impatiently.

"I'll announce it after the game is finished." Blackstar said mischievously. "Just to make it more exciting."

"Yeah we'll just get to that later, let's play some basketball!" Liz yelled.

"YEAH!"

This is my first ongoing series! **PLEASE REVIEW I'M STILL YOUNG!**


	2. Chapter 2

The losing Penalty-Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing! Sorry this chapter took so long I was just nervous to post it. I hope it's not terrible.

I don't know what the pairings are yet so please help me with some ideas, but I know it's either going to be a Soma or Kima. (BTW, Crona is a boy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Soul Eater.

'_I knew it! Dammit I Knew I was going to regret this!_' Maka mentally screamed at herself. _'Whatever Blackstar has planned it can't be good.'_

While Maka was busy scolding herself, she didn't notice that the game was starting and Blackstar's team already made a basket.

"Maka!"Soul yelled. "Get your head in the game!"

"Sorry! I didn't know we were starting!"

"Whatever, just move!"

Maka tried her best to defend the basket but Liz and Blackstar were a force to be reckoned with. Liz was too tall for Maka to block her shots and Blackstar kept jumping around her for the basket. She couldn't keep up. Patty wasn't even participating; she probably found a random piece of chalk somewhere and starting drawing giraffes around the court.

Anyways, by the end of the day Blackstar's team won 5-3, and Maka was defeated. She was kneeling on the ground panting heavily while hoping to death that the penalty had nothing to do with her. (But of course, it did)

"Out with it." Kid sighed. "What are the penalties Blackstar?"

"Hmmm…" Blackstar mused, pretending to think about it."Since MY team won…I'll make Maka and Kid go on a date together."

"**WHAT!**" Maka, kid and Soul shouted, all at once.

"Oh! Nice choice Blackstar!" Liz complemented. '_This should be interesting._'

"Blackstar are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsubaki sweat dropped, thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

"Y-Yeah Blackstar, pick some other penalty." Maka stammered, sneaking a peek at kid and blushing slightly.

"No way Maka! You should see your face right now!" Blackstar snorted, laughing.

"Dude, this isn't cool." Soul silently fumed.

"Why do you even care soul?" Blackstar questioned, a little irritated. "It's not like you guys are **DATING** or anything right?"

Soul glared and turned slightly pink without anybody noticing beside Tsubaki and Crona.

"Whatever." Soul turned to walk away. "Do what you want."

Everyone stood blankly staring at Soul, until kid broke the silence.

"Ahem…So I guess…if it's **just** a date," he blushed. "It won't be so bad."

"Yeah… Kid and I are friends." Maka stated, calming down. "It's not like it's going to be super awkward or anything."

"Oh no." Blackstar turned to face them, eyes gleaming. "I'll make SURE it's super awkward! Hahahahahaha!"

Maka and Kid gulped.

"And, I'll tell you how…"

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M STILL YOUNG!


	3. Chapter 3

The losing Penalty-Chapter 3

Hey,Sorry (again) about not updating sooner. I've been pretty busy with some school stuff.

Anyways, I decided that this story will be a Kima and a Soma story, just to make it a little...interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Soul Eater.

"What do you mean you're going to monitor us during our date?" Maka fumed.

"Well, I knew you and Kid were gonna pass the date off as just a "Day with a friend" sorta thing so I decided to monitor you guys and make sure it would be a **REAL** date." Blackstar explained, snickering slightly.

"How are you going to monitor us?" Kid asked, still a bit pink.

"I'll just call you guys on your cell phone and tell you what to do next" Blackstar said, grinning. "For example: If during the date, Kid and Maka were just walking down the street doing nothing, I would call Maka's phone and tell her to hold his hand.-"

Maka blushed.

"And if I wanted it to be more interesting, I could call Kid's phone, tell him to grab Maka and press his-"

"LALALALALALALALA!"Maka yelled, completely red. "LALA-I'M NOT LISITNING!"

Blackstar, Patty, and Liz burst out laughing, Tsubaki giggled, and Crona sweat dropped.

"And where will this "date" be taking place?" Kid asked, using air quotes.

"What about... Tomorrow at 10:00am, meet at the fountain?" Liz suggested.

"At 10:00am? That too early!" Kid and Maka complained.

"Deal with it, this is a penalty remember?" Blackstar smirked. "Besides, it will be more fun messing with you guys for an entire day instead of just half-a-day."

Maka and Kid groaned.

"Anyways, we need to pick an outfit for your date tomorrow!" Liz announced, pointing at Kid.

"YAY-YAY! Looking though Kids room and making a mess!" Patty sang.

"What! But my room is perfectly symmetrical!, you can't mess it up!**Noo****o****o****o****o****o****o****oo****.**..." Kid whimpered as Liz and Patty dragged him away.

"Um...I guess that's our queue to leave, see you tomorrow Maka." Tsubaki bowed.

"YEAH, see you tomorrow Maka! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Blackstar laughed as he and Tsubaki walked away.

"S-See y-you tomorrow Maka." Crona stammered.(like always) "Good luck."

"Thanks Crona." Maka sighed.

Crona gave a sad smile and walked away.

"God dammit Blackstar, now what am I supposed to do?" Maka muttered to herself as she walked back home.

I'm really,really,really, sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted them to GET OUT OF THE FREAKIN BASKETBALL COURT! Now finally we can see Soul's reaction when Maka comes home in the next chapter.

I totally promise to update really soon. **PLEASE REVEIW I'M STILL YOUNG!**


	4. Chapter 4

The losing Penalty-Chapter 4

I didn't live up to my promise like I said I would, but I have an excuse, I totally had writers block! I could only figure out what would happen when Maka came home and that's it! So if you people have any ideas on how the date should go, **LET ME KNOW**!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Soul Eater.

Maka opened the door to her apartment to find Soul lounging on the sofa listening to his mp3 with a "pissed off" expression.

Maka frowned. She had a long day (thanks to him) and she really didn't feel like arguing with him for what-ever reason he was mad about.

So instead, she decided she would just ignore him for now and head straight for her bedroom.

But as she was reaching for her doorknob, Soul quickly got up and put his arm on her door to prevent her from going in. Maka was confused and even a little bit irritated.

"Get out of my way Soul." Maka demanded, trying to shove his arm off her door with no avail.

"You can't go." Soul stated, glaring.

"Go where? Into my own bedroom?" Maka asked, sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" Soul snapped, eyebrows scrunching together. "You can't go to that stupid little date Blackstar set up, I won't let you."

Maka was silent. Why did Soul even care? Is he worried that he might lose me, his partner, to kid? But that's not possible, kid is a meister.

"It's fine Soul." Maka sighed, rolling her eyes. "Kid is a meister, he can't be my new partner or anything so don't worry."

Soul stared at her dumbfounded. How. Can. She. Be. So. **DENSE**! Really! She's like the best in her class! And yet…

Soul almost pounded his head against the wall. "Wow Maka…Your so…" He mumbled.

"What?" Maka asked, unable to hear him.

"Nothing…Its nothing. Forget everything I just said. Night."Soul removed his hand from Maka's door and walked into his own bedroom.

Maka frowned as she stared after him. She can never figure him out. Finally, she entered her bedroom for some **much **needed rest.

**NEXT DAY**

_Maka was just getting ready to fight against the kishin and right when she reached to grab Soul (in weapon form) his handle seemed to burn her. She reached for him again in panic and the burning sensation grew stronger. Every time she reached for him the burning grew stronger and stronger, and the kishin came closer and closer. Until…__***crack* **_

Maka sat straight up from her bed panting, sweating, and heart hammering. Her hands flew to her chest to find that nothing broke her ribs and she wasn't bleeding. She looked down to her hands and found no burn marks.

Maka's heart finally started calm down. '_I already defeated the Kishin.'_ She reassured herself. _'And Soul and I always have our wave-link completely in sync, (besides that one time) so it's impossible for that to happen…right?' _

She shook her head, decided to let it go and looked over to her clock and saw it was 8:45, perfect time to wake up.

She stretched her legs, got off her bed and headed towards the kitchen to make herself some toast. She put only one in for herself. She didn't bother making Soul any because she knew he wouldn't be up until 10:00 am. (Especially since it was still Sunday)

-A few minutes later-

Maka's toast popped up and the smell of it was making her mouth water. She quickly buttered it and started nibbling on it.

Suddenly, she felt like she was forgetting something, something important, something particular about 10:00 am…she just couldn't-***cough*cough***

Maka started choking on her toast while turning bright red, 10:00! The date! She completely forgot!

'_Dammit! I have to get ready!'_

I'm a little worried I wrote to much boring stuff in this chapter. Anyways, I'm gonna leave it like this until I figure the rest out. Please give me some ideas!I'll give you credit for it!

**PLEASE REVIEW I'M STILL YOUNG!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Losing Penalty-Chapter 5

Thank you for all your suggestions, especially Confetti108. It really gave me a good idea on what was going to happen in this chapter and the next.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Soul Eater.

Maka was flustered. Racing to get her hair combed, teeth brushed, and clothes on. Not at all aware, that Soul was awake in his room pacing when he is still expected to be asleep.

Soul was almost as flustered as Maka was, he just couldn't calm down. He kept pacing in his room until he got so dizzy he had to sit down to keep the room from spinning. Blair noticed and "poofed" out of her cat form. Soul, still a bit disoriented, jumped when Blair sat next to him.

"Wow Soul, you must be super sleepy today." Blair observed. "You even jumped when I sat next to you. You knew I was sleeping in here right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, you just surprised me." Soul said as he let out a frustrated sigh "And I'm not sleepy, just the opposite, I'm…anxious."

"Anxious?" Blair asked, tilting her head in a confused gesture.

"Yeah, just…just forget about it, it's not important." Soul shook his head, clearing his thoughts and was about to ask Blair to leave when-

"Oh I know!"Blair exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. "You're worried about kid and Maka's date today aren't you!"

"No I'm-"But Soul was immediately cut off by Blair's loud discovery.

"I knew it, I knew it, **I knew it!**" Blair yelled, excited. "I knew you had the hots for her!"

"Blair lis-"Again he was cut off, but not by Blair, but by the loud bang of the front door.

"Oh no! Maka left already!" Blair panicked, pulling Soul towards his dresser. "You have to get changed quickly."

"Why?" Soul asked, confused.

"Because!" Blair yelled, as if it was obvious."We are going to follow her!"

**Around 9:45**

Kid was sitting on the bench near the fountain and was trying to look as casual as he could while he checked the time every ten seconds . AKA, he was **very** nervous.

'_God this is nerve-racking.'_ Kid thought as he kept his "time checking" routine up. _'No, I can do this; everything is going to be fine…No it's not. Blackstar is going to make a fool out of me!…No he is not, besides I'm all ready. I'm all cleaned up and everything is symmetric-…__**Nooooo!**__'_ Kid yelled mentally, checking his ring. (after he was done contradicting himself.)_ 'The paint from my left skull ring is chipping! At this rate the paint will completely come off and I'll be *shiver* …asymmetrical.  
><em>

Kid fell to the ground.

'_I'm a useless PIG! Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting! I'm just filthy reaper trash! Why am I even ali-'_

"Hahahaha, Kid is on the ground again sis!" Patty giggled.

"P-Patty?" Kid mumbled, looking up to see two figures in front of him."L-Liz?"

"Come on kid!" Liz scolded. "Your being pathetic right before your date."

"I know" Kid whispered as he put his forehead on the ground. "I'm a pathetic, useless, piece of *mumble*mumble*"

Liz sighed as kid kept going on and on.

"Hey, Patty." Liz whispered to her sister."Why don't you make him feel better in your…special way?"

"OK sis, whatever you say!" Patty said cheerfully. "Heeeey Kid."

"Huh?"

"**Get up off your ass right now God Dammit!**"

"Whaaa!" Kid backed away from Patty's extremely disturbing face. "I hate you Patty…I hate you Patty…I hate you Patty…" He whimpered.

"Thanks Patty."

"No problem sis! I was pretty scary wasn't I!"

"Yeah, and surprisingly affective." Liz complemented as she looked over at Kid.(Who was still sitting on the ground) "Hey Kid, are you alright?"

"No. That wasn't necessary" Kid sniffled, getting up and realizing where they were. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, we were just here to meet you before your date."

"Why?"

"Cause Blackstar wanted Patty and me to be monitors with him."Liz said, smug.

"What! You too? I thought it was only going to be Blackstar!"

"No way!" Liz exclaimed. "I wanna see you and Maka making fools out of your self's as much as Blackstar does."

Kid groaned.

"Speaking of Blackstar, Its 9:50, he should be here by now-"

"YAHOOO!"

"Speak of the devil." Liz smirked.

"Oh dear god…" Kid pinch the bridge of his nose.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Blackstar laughed, suddenly appearing on the top of the fountain's statue. "Now that I'm here, THE PARTY CAN START!"

Kid and Liz sweat-dropped.

Again, this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. I just get overwhelmed. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

The Losing Penalty-Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Soul Eater.

Blackstar swiftly jumped down from the fountain and landed semi-gracefully on the stone sidewalk, grinning.

"Today is gonna be a fun day!" Blackstar exclaimed, with an evil glint in his eyes. "With laughs, embarrassment, and utter humiliation!Hahahahaha!"

Patty clapped excitedly while Liz just stood there staring at Kid who made a long dramatic sigh.

"Oh cheer up Kid, this will be fun!" Liz said, smiling and patting his back a little too harshly.

"Yeah Kid! FUN!" Patty yelled, basically slamming her hand against his back. Kid winced in pain.

"Liz, Patty, Stop! You're breaking my back!"He whined.

"Oops, sorry Kid." The girls said in unison, Patty giggling.

Kid huffed as he stood up straight and tucked his shirt down.

Blackstar was about to mock Kid for being weak when he saw an approaching figure with pony-tails.

"Finally! Maka is here!" He yelled, pointing at the figure.

Kid jumped at the name; suddenly remembering why he was here and colored slightly.

'This is just a forced-fake-date. You didn't want to do this.' He reminded himself while unconsciously thinking, 'But I probably would've gone whether it was a real date or not…' Kid shook his head, blushing, and was trying to get rid of those thoughts as he slowly turned to meet his date.

…

Shocked was probably the word to describe him.

He didn't remember Maka being so cute! It was like he was seeing her for the first time, really seeing her. He continued to stare at her until she broke the silence.

"Um…Hey Kid." Maka greeted, awkwardly.

Kid snapped out of his trance when he heard her voice, then cleared his throat as he replied, (just as awkward) "Good morning…"

Maka nodded, still a bit uncomfortable and walked over to Liz. Kid sighed in relief when she left, not wanting the atmosphere to get even heavier, but kept his eyes on her. Too entranced to look away. Little did he know that there was another pair of angry-jealous eyes that were staring too. But not towards the beautiful Maka, towards him.

Five minutes ago with Soul and Blair:

"Blair, Stalking Maka is not cool." Soul stated towards the sneaking cat.

"Get down Soul!" Blair hissed, completely ignoring his statement. "Maka will see you!"

"So? Who cares? I'm not hiding." Soul said, bored.

"Get down before I tell everyone that you're stalking your partner." Blair threatened.

Soul gulped, but made no move to squat down. "Who's gonna believe a cat?" Soul tried to say coolly, but panic shown through his eyes.

"I would think twice before disregarding my threat Soul." Blair purred, evilly. "Cat gossip tends to travel fast. So fast in fact, it may be only minutes before a certain green eyed blonde hears-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Soul sighed and compiled to Blair's orders, while said cat snickered slightly.

"Good." Blair said, smiling up at him. "Maka is nearing the fountain where she is supposed to meet Kid, we have to hurry if we want to keep her in our sights."

Soul nodded and reluctantly followed Blair. Finally the fountain was in their view so they ducked under a tree so the rest of the gang wouldn't see them. Blair complemented herself on her awesome sneaking techniques.

Meanwhile, Soul felt completely stupid. 'What am I doing, I'm too cool for this.' He thought, but then remembered his jealous fit at the basketball court and sighed.

'So maybe I like Maka, but what do you expect when your partner is a brave, smart, and beauti-' Soul's inner thoughts were interrupted by Bair's whisper.

"Hmm…I've never seen that expression on Kid before."

Soul quickly turned his head to see that Blair was right, Kid was making an expression that he rarely made, shocked with admiration mixed into it. 'But why?' Soul mused as his eyes traveled over to the thing Kid was staring at, and darkened when he realized what it was.

It was Maka, of course.

Soul felt heat buildup in his chest, and had an overwhelming desire to punch Kid. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way. After all, Kid was his friend and he was a cool guy in-all, but the he couldn't help it.

Soul's eye continued to stare daggers into Kids while he hatched up a plan to sabotage their date.

So I still fail at completing a full chapter…I suck.

Tell me if you hate it.


	7. Chapter 7

The losing penalty-Chapter 7

Sorry I've been kind of busy with school/homework to update this story but it's all my thinking is done now thanks to Exadire. and her great idea! Anyways, I've been thinking about writing another story…If you people have any suggestions feel free to say them. (Even a different anime)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Soul Eater.

Kid could feel a dark aura radiating behind him, but as he looked back he couldn't see anything.

"Weird…" he mumbled.

"What's weird?" Maka asked.

Kid jumped when he heard her voice and turned to find her face close to his, so close that he could feel her breath tingling his neck. Heat started rising in his cheeks as he replied, "Nothing…I just felt like someone was staring at me."

"Oh…weird…"

"Yeah…"

They both stared off into space with nothing else to say, until Blackstar got fed up.

"ANYWAYS," Blackstar interrupted the two, who now gave their full attention to him. "Since you two were wasting time whispering to each other, *snicker*, It's already 10:03 and your date should've started by now!"

Blackstar and Maka rolled their eyes, thinking that Blackstar was being stupid.

"Fine, if you're so hell-bent on not wasting time, why don't you tell us where to go already." Kid snapped, annoyed.

"Ok, ok don't get your asymmetrical panties in a bunch," Blackstar laughed, satisfied when Kid made an angry noise. "Your date starts at the Death Theater, watch movie number 69."

"That's it?" Maka said, a little relived.

"Haha...So far."Blackstar smirked. "Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!" Blackstar waited dramatically with his finger in the air for his weapon to say "Right!" but it never came. "Huh?"

"Tsubaki isn't here remember?" Liz sighed, also muttering, "Idiot."

Patty started laughing hysterically and Kid and Maka were staring at him like he was the most retarded person in the world. Soul snickered. (Although no one noticed)

"W-whatever!" Blackstar yelled, jumping off of the ground and disappearing.

Liz just sighed, grabbed her sister, (Still laughing) and looked over to Maka and Kid with a smirk. "We'll be watching." Then she jumped and disappeared.

"Well… that was..."

"Stupid?" Kid suggested.

"Completely." Maka agreed, sighing.

Kid and Maka started toward the Death Theater in complete silence. Maka, who was uncomfortable with the silence, tried to make small talk with Kid but he dismissed every attempt with a "Yeah", or an "huh". Maka, slumping a little, gave up and finally said, "I'm sorry you have to do this Kid."

Kid, who was in his own thoughts, (Too in them in fact he could barely comprehend what Maka was saying before) landed back on earth when he heard her apology. _'Why was she apologizing? She didn't plan for this to happen.' _Kid thought when he looked towards Maka with a shocked expression.

"This isn't your fault Maka." He tried to convince her. And after thinking for a while he sighed and said, "Actually, it's really my fault."

Now it was Maka's turn to be shocked. "Why would it be your fault?" She asked.

"Because I knew you weren't so good in basketball and I should have tried harder. If I had only done that this would've never happened."

Maka didn't comment after that, she felt depressed and a little sad. _'Does_ _he hate being with me that much?_' She thought.

Kid looked over at Maka when she didn't comment and saw her dejected expression. He then thought that she must hate being with him and created a depressed expression of his own.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"THEY. ARE. SO. BOOORING!" Blackstar yelled into the air a few buildings away.

"Shush! They might hear you." Liz hissed. '_Wasn't be supposed to be some-sort of assassin_?'

Blackstar completely ignored Liz and went on with his obnoxious rant, "What kind of depressed face is that! It looks like they had a dead animal smack them in the eye!" He yelled, very much **un**satisfied. "I'm almost dyeing of boredom!" He made fists in the air as if he was punching it while the two sisters just stared at him with irritated expressions.(yes, even Patty was getting fed up)

And they all just stayed like that. With the two depressed couples, the bored-as-hell twins, and the idiotic mastermind ranting to himself about how annoyed he was. Now, two other masterminds on top of a building a couple more blocks away, were Blair and Soul, observing everything that went down.

"WTF is that idiot doing now?" Soul asked with a confused tone of voice.

Blair took out her binoculars and pressed them to her eyes. "I don't know…WAIT! I think…Yeah I think he's talking to himself…YUP! I see his mouth moving, he is!" She said with a knowing nod.

"What?" Soul said, doubtful. "That guy can be stupid but can't be that…" Soul took the binoculars from Blair and looked for himself. "Oh wait, never mind.

They waited there just staring in complete silence until; Blair yet out a huge yawn.

"Sighhhh, I want to go home now this is booooooooooring!"

"What! No way, this was your idea from the start and you're just gonna give up now?!" Soul exclaimed in disbelief. _'Why are women all around him driving him crazy?'_

"But~ this is boring and the fish guy is waiting for me to come and get my snack~." The cat whined, mouth watering as she remembered her snack.

"You can stand it can't you? You're not five years old." Soul snapped.

Blair huffed when he made the comment of her being a toddler. 'Humph, I'll just ditch him then, if I'm so much of a toddler.'

So, she turned her head in a stubborn way and proceeded to transform into a cat.

"Hey-hey what are you doing?" Soul stammered, surprised at her sudden transformation.

"Gosh, so annoying. Too much **Maka this, and Maka that**, Blair needs some **ME **time." Blair remarked with a snobby look in her face as she jumped from one building to another without hearing Soul's reply.

"Dammit…Stupid cat." Soul muttered as he decided that he didn't need her and continued with his ultimate mission;

Stalking, *cough* I mean, **observing **Maka.

So far this is my longest chapter next to chapter five. (Which isn't saying much) Just tell me if you like it, hate it, or don't give two-shits about it.

PLEASE REVIEW, I'M STILL YOUNG!

Ps. Please give me your suggestions about a new story! (preferably a new anime?)

Pss. Did I swear to much in this chapter?

Psss. *sigh* I don't like this chappy much.


End file.
